Christmas Stories of Titans East
by rainbownage
Summary: Little stories of Titans East. Not all meant to be one major story, so there will be date inconsistency. Mas Y Menos's dialogue is not translated, so I suggest keeping Google Translate open. Updating at will.


"Vamos chicos, vamos a abrir regalos ya!" the twins were rampaging through the house, attempting to wake everyone up from their slumber on Christmas Day. They were excited to the point they actually started to open their presents before everyone was awake, until Bumble Bee stopped them.

"Come on, guys, wait until Speedy is up. I'm sure he wants to watch you guys open up his present to you both," she told them. Mas y Menos looked a bit angry and sat on the couch, waiting for Speedy.

"Hey, where is Speedy?" Aqualad asked, looking around for the arrow user. "He's usually one of the first of us up."

"I'm right here," Speedy spoke up, sitting on the couch. "Sorry, I was busy."

"Doing what?" the fish boy questioned.

"My hair, what else do you think?"

"Dude, it's Christmas. Can't you skip obsessing over your hair for just today?"

Speedy looked at Aqualad solemnly, with a 'the fuck did you just say?' look on his face. Aqualad backed off, trying to avoid a fight on this day, and sipped the hot chocolate Bee made a few minutes before Speedy was at the couch. "Alright then, let's open up some presents," ocean boy said. Upon hearing this, the twins rushed to their presents.

"¿Cuáles debemos abrir por primera vez?" they asked, finding 6 presents, 3 for each, probably the same thing for both of them.

"We should all open up the presents from specific people at a time," Speedy suggested. "Like everyone should open up my present to them, then open Bee's present to them, and so on."

"I like that idea," Bee agreed. "Alright, lets all open up Speedy's presents to us first," she said as everyone picked up their present from Speedy, who was looking pretty smug about what he got them all. Bee opened up her present first. "...why did you get me honey?"

"Well, you're Bumble Bee, you know? ...and Bees make honey and..." the boy stopped his train of thought. "...and you're sweet like honey?" he made up on the spot, hoping that would save him from his choice of bad gift.

Of course, Bee saw that he couldn't really think of a good gift for her, but went along with what he said. "Awww, thanks Speedy. It's great," she smiled and hugged him. "Okay, you guys can open yours now," she nodded to Mas y Menos.

The two excitedly tore open their gifts, and of course, they were the same exact thing, one for each of them. "Ooohhhhh!" they marveled at the sight of the sets of Legos. "Gracias, Speedy, estos va a ser divertido para construir y jugar!" the two hugged Speedy, who patted the two on their heads.

'As long as you guys pick them up...' Aqualad thought, cringing at the thought of stepping on one of the Legos. He looked down at the present Speedy had gotten him and wondered what it was. It was pretty heavy. Maybe he got him a fish tank as a joke or-

"Well go on, open yours up, Aqualad," Bee said.

The fish boy shrugged and opened up his gift, hoping it wasn't a fish tank. When he opened it up, he sighed with relief it wasn't a fish tank, but slowly realized what he really got. "...you got me fish food?" he asked. He wasn't expecting much, but fish food? Really?

"Well, yeah, I figured since you grew up in the ocean and all, you used to eat... this... stuff..." Speedy slowly realized he could've offended Aqualad, but surprisingly, Aqualad laughed.

"It's perfect, Speedy. Thanks," he said laughing, and set the present aside. Speedy looked relieved to hear that. "Alright, lets open Bee's presents now.

This time, the twins went first. They opened up the presents and found two pairs of running shoes. They immediately tried them on and went for a quick speed run. "Estos son mejores que los zapatos última vez que tuvimos!" Mas Y Menos hugged Bee, Mas then sitting on her left, and Menos on her right. "Gracias!" they both said and the same time.

Bee laughed. "You're welcome boys, I knew you'd like them!" she said, hugging them both back. "Speedy, open yours!" she suggested.

Speedy picked up the gift and opened it, to find an archery set. "Hey, cool!" he said, pretending to aim and shoot arrows. "This is awesome, thanks Bee!" he sat down, but continued to mess with the bow set.

Aqualad had already opened up his present, receiving a box decorated with various shells and corals. "Hey, this is pretty nice! Where'd you get it?"

"I made it myself... sorta. I had Mas and Menos's help," Bee replied, patting the twin's heads again. "There's a prize inside!" she smirked.

Aqualad opened up the box, and saw a picture of Speedy in a bathing suit. He quickly shut the box. He quietly muttered something inaudible, then changed the subject. "Uh... so why don't you guys open up my presents next?" he said.

Everyone opened their presents. Speedy got a few hair care products, Bee got new boots, and the brothers got a train set each. Everyone thanked Aqualad(except for Speedy, who was complaining about how he got the wrong type of hair spray), and moved on to the last presents from Mas and Menos.

"Esperamos que todos disfruten de sus regalos, eran todos hechos a mano y tomó asatisfacer todas sus personalidades ~" the boys said, handing out the gifts.

Speedy went first. "Hey, cool, hand carved arrows! This must've taken you guys awhile to make!" he said, examining the arrows. They were all exact replicas of the ones he used. "Thanks, boys," he smiled and gave the two hugs.

"Usted es bienvenido!" the two said, then rushed to Aqualad to give him his present. "Abrirlo!" they said.

"Alright, alright," Aqualad smiled, and opened up his present. There were three small, hand carved fish, and a small hand carved whale necklace. "Geez, how did you guys make these?" he put on the necklace, proudly. "These are beautiful!"

"Los hicimos con mucho cuidado," Mas said, smiling.

"Por eso, pedimos a los medios Cyborg ayuda," Minos added, happily. Then, the two rushed over to Bee to see her reaction to her gift.

Bee smiled, as she hurriedly opened the present. She got a pretty big present, compared to the others. It was a small figurine of herself, a bumble bee, her 'stingers,' and a picture of Cyborg and her. "Awww, this is great, guys!" she said and hugged them. She figured the picture of her and Cyborg was either a joke or from Cyborg himself, and mentioned nothing of it.

Before Bee could thank the two, there was a loud crash near the entrance of the tower. The whole group ran outside, to find Control Freak, with a bunch of electronic creatures.

"Well, then, Titans East! I'm back again, and this time I have a _real_ test for you all!" he proclaimed, and clicked his remote, turning everything off.


End file.
